


My Heart Beats So

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Romantic Getaway, Storms, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: "You aren't the boss of me." With Dukexiety? (But again, happy ending, pls!) 💜💚(this is a second take of a previous prompt)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	My Heart Beats So

“Remus, it’s like,” Virgil looks blearily at the clock on his nightstand, “four am, what are you _doing_?” 

Remus, notably _not_ in bed beside Virgil where he _should_ be but currently hopping around as he tries to get a sock on his foot in the dark, turns to grin at him, white teeth shining in the low light. “It’s gonna storm, babe, can’t you hear the wind?! Listen to it go, whew!” He whistles, running to the window with the sock dangling half on-half off his foot so he can gaze out at the way the trees bend and writhe around like they’re dancing. “I gotta go out there. I gotta be _in that_ -”

“Remus. Please, I love you very much, but it is _four am_. We are on _holiday_. I- how are you not tired right now?!” Virgil sits up, rubbing at his eyes with a groan while Remus hops from one foot to the other in restrained excitement like a dog waiting to be let out. “Come back to bed.” 

“You aren’t the boss of me.” 

“Ugh, _Remus_ , can’t you just come back to bed and enjoy it from here? Please? We had a lovely romantic night and now I _really_ just wanna sleep soundly in this adorable, peaceful little cottage in the arms of my dearest forever-fiance. Wh- wait what are you doing?” 

Remus has started grabbing _Virgil’s_ clothes now _too_ , chucking them at him. “Trust me on this one, babycakes, you won’t regret it. For me? C’mon, I behaved myself all of yesterday didn’t I? I wined and dined you, and treated you so sweet...” He sits on the bed and brushes the back of his knuckles over Virgil’s cheeks, causing him to blink sleepily- and grumpily, it’s a heckin’ cute combination- at him. He even pouts, but Remus just cups the back of his head and pulls him forwards to kiss his forehead, knowing all of Virgil’s weaknesses. It came with the life-partner territory. “Won’t you come dance in the stormy wind with me, my love?” 

His soft and low murmur finally breaks Virgil’s resolve, which had admittedly been steadily crumbling since he’d started properly waking up and resigning himself to consciousness. He heaves a great big sigh and nudges Remus out of the way so he can get out of bed and pull all the extra layers on. 

They descend hand in hand in the darkness, and they dance just like the trees in the stormy wind, under the cloud-hidden stars, whooping and laughing like madmen, the sounds snatched from their lips. The sweet nothings they murmur later on are passed mouth to mouth, protected from the wind by their closeness. But they don’t need to hear each other to know what’s being said anyway. 

And in the end Remus is right, as he often is; Virgil very much does not regret it. Not one bit. 


End file.
